The present disclosure relates to sensors, and in particular, to angle of attack sensors.
Angle of attack sensors with rotatable vanes are installed on sides of aircraft to measure the aircraft angle of attack, the angle between oncoming airflow and the aircraft zero line (a reference line of the aircraft, such as a chord of a wing of the aircraft). The angle of attack sensor is mounted to the aircraft such that the rotatable vane protrudes outside the aircraft and is exposed to oncoming airflow. Aerodynamic forces acting on the rotatable vane cause the vane to align with the direction of the oncoming airflow. Rotational position of the vane is sensed and used to determine the aircraft angle of attack.
Angle of attack sensors with rotatable vanes often include a vane base to which the vane attaches and a rotational interface, or slinger, surrounding the vane base. The joint between the vane base and slinger can catch sand, dirt, debris, and other contamination. Additionally, ice and fluid particles in the oncoming airflow can cause ice accretion on the vane base and the slinger, which can interfere with the free rotation and aerodynamic characteristics of the vane. As a result, the angle of attack sensor may generate less accurate measurements.